


Memories

by SoCloseSoFarAway



Category: WWE
Genre: Angst, Death, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCloseSoFarAway/pseuds/SoCloseSoFarAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they can do is remember. Together. Forever. </p><p>Explicit for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

It had been sudden, but not painful. Seth had always said Dean was a pretty shitty driver. Okay, too be fair, the other driver had played a part in it too. 

The fucker had sped through a red light and blindsided Dean, effectively taking out the whole front half of their car. 

Dean went first, having taken the full impact. By the ambulance got to the pile of wreckage, there was nothing the EMTs could do for Dean.

Seth hadn't faired much better, though, He was still alive and he managed to make it to the hospital.

He was only conscious for a few moments when they first brought him in, though. He asked where his boyfriend was before slipping off into unconsciousness where the rest of his life was spent in a blissful sleep.

It wasn't long until the two lovers were reunited.

The first thing Seth saw after he passed was Dean. Two-Toned was confused, but by then, Dean had had a chance to figure his shit out. 

"What the hell happened? I don't remember anything..." Seth trailed off. He was scared. Thinking back, he remembered the screeching of tires, a loud crash, smoke, fire then.... nothing. 

He did know one thing, though. Seth knew him and Dean hadn't been together in what felt like a life time and now here they were. Seth pulled the taller man into a tight hug, never wanting to let him go. 

"Seth...." Dean was unsure of how to break it to him and he wasn't exactly one to beat around the bush. He held Seth tight, whispering softly, "we're dead...?

**Author's Note:**

> This chapters obnoxiously short and I'm sorry for that. They'll get longer, I promise. Kudos and comments appreciated! XD <3


End file.
